Beast Boy of the Themyscira
by Earth Beast
Summary: What if instead being found by the Doom Patrol, Garfield Logan has wash up on shore of the island where no men gone before... AND I MEAN NO MEN! What will happen? Will the island be Doom Isand or Paradise Isand?
1. Chapter 1

Beast Boy of the Themyscira

Chapter 1

Two women are sword sparring. The long black hair woman manage to knock the ponytail ginger hair woman down.

"Touche, Artemis." Black hair woman said.

Artemis stares at black hair, "If you weren't the queen's daughter."

"Well done, Diana. You train well." The queen of Amazon; Hippolyta, said as she made her way.

"Thank you, mother." Diana said.

(Meanwhile)

A green boy; Garfield Logan, who's 4 years old, is quietly crying inside his cage. Surrounding him are things for circus.

8 months ago, his parents saved him from the serious illness called Sakutia, by using a new serum, which bestowed him with his shape-changing abilities. As a side effect, his skin, hair, and eyes turned green. Later in his life, his parents died in a boating accident.

A month later after they died, green boy was found by people working in the circus and have him to use his shape-changing powers for the show.

However, the circus people are not really nice to him, won't even feed him unless he put on the good show to get some money.

So now, poor Garfield is in the airplane to they next spot of the show. He wears rags as clothes. Just then, a dunked woman enter the cargo room. Garfield move away till his back against the bars.

The dunked woman knee down in front of the cage, "You better...Hiccup...put on the great show...Hiccup...if you want to eat."

In the cockpit of the airplane, the pilot and co-pilot see a terrible storm too late and fly through it. The airplane rocking around for the while before a lightning strike the airplane's left wing before the airplane going down hard.

(Meanwhile)

Diana and her mother are riding on their horses, through the land when they saw something falling from the sky and land on the ocean. Curiously, Diana ride down to the beach with her mother right behind her.

(Meanwhile)

The circus people manage to swim to the island with Garfield still inside his cage, await on the shore.

"What now?!" Ringmaster asked.

"First, we'll eat then we'll have that animal build a raft for us." Woman 2 said.

With that, they manage to find their crate of food while being watch by two Amazons.

A few moments later, they having a nice meal. Garfield manage to reach a apple but the woman that been dunk before, snatch the apple out of Garfield's green hands before he could have a bite.

"You're to work! NOT to eat!" Woman then eat an apple, "That's a good apple."

Garfield was sad as he goes hungry.

Meanwhile, Diana saw what they doing to poor green boy and was furious!

"How did they found our island? We need to-" Hippolyta sudden realize Diana is not next to her now, and made her way to the abusers and sad child, "Diana!"

Ringmaster open the cage and grab Garfield by his hair and pull him out to work on making raft when suddenly, a solid fist punch him on the face, forcing him to drop Garfield and be send few miles away.

Everyone turn and see a beautiful woman standing between the abusers and green boy.

"No one should hurt this child." Diana said.

The muscle man AKA Strong Man stare at Diana, "Well, babe. What brings you around here."

"To save this poor child from you." Diana said which made Garfield shock and surprise.

Ringmaster after rubbing his sore face, got up and glare at Amazon Princess, "That animal is ours to do what we please! You have no right to stop us!"

"Try me." Diana dared.

"She's outnumber, we can get rid of her!" Mean woman said.

With that, the circus people charge at Diana who charge as well. Weaken by hunger, Garfield fall unconscious while seeing Diana beating the abusers.

(A while later)

Garfield awakes and find himself in a nice looking room, on a soft bed. Garfield is wearing a large t-shirt that reach to his ankles. He's sit up on the bed as the big doors open and Diana enter with couple of guards, carrying a big bowl of fruits.

"I see you're awake, child." Diana said as she place the bowl on the nightstand before she sat on the bed next to Garfield, "I believe you're hungry. Go on, eat."

Garfield stare at the fruits for the while before he starting to eat them. A while later, Garfield ate every fruits from the bowl.

"Thank you miss..." Garfield have no idea what his hero's name.

"My name is Diana. And you're welcome. What's your name?" Diana asked with a smile.

"Garfield Logan." Garfield said.

"That's a nice name." Diana said before she got up, "Come Garfield, we need to ask you a few questions."

(Meanwhile)

"Let us go!" Ringmaster said as he and his workers are tied to the chairs.

Surrounding them, are the Amazons.

"We might let you go." Hippolyta said as she heads towards her prisoners with a golden rope, "But first, we have some questions."

With that, Queen Hippolyta wrap a golden rope around the Ringmaster, "Now, identified yourself."

Suddenly, the rope glow, "I'm known as the Ringmaster, leader of the circus." Ringmaster said before he went to shock.

"The Lasso of Truth will forces anyone it captures to obey and tell the truth. What business do you have with our island?" Hippolyta asked.

"We have no idea about your island. There was a terrible storm that zapped our airplane." Ringmaster said.

"I have questions for him too, mother!" Diana said as she enter the room with Garfield, hiding behind his female hero the moment he saw the abusers.

"BRAT! Get us out of here!" Ringmaster yelled but everyone ignore him.

"I see the 'child' awake." Hippolyta said with a small glare.

"Yes, mother." Diana said before she super glare at Ringmaster, "When was the last time he ate?"

The Ringmaster didn't want to answer but the Lasso gives him no choice, "12 weeks ago, after a best show."

Diana's eyes widen and gasp with shock. The Amazons mutter to each other. Nearly half of the women feel pity on Garfield.

Diana calm down before move on, "Why is he in the cage?"

"Because he's an animal now cause, he can change to any animals at will." Ringmaster said.

Then Hippolyta decide she has enough questions for her prisoners as she remove the Lasso, "They seems no threat to us. We'll decide what to do with them later. For now, take them to the prison tower we prepared." Then Hippolyta turn to green child who's hiding behind her daughter, what the warriors take the abusers away, "Child, we need to ask you some questions."

Garfield is so scared but Diana got behind Garfield and lift him before sitting down on the spare chair then place Garfield on her laps.

"It's alright, Garfield. I'll be right here with you." Diana said with a smile.

After a confuse of Diana's display, Hippolyta wrap the Lasso on Garfield.

"What's you name?" Hippolyta asked.

"Garfield Logan." Garfield said without the effect of Lasso of Truth.

"Why are you green?" Hippolyta asked.

"It's a side effect of the serum my parents used to save me from the serious illness called Sakutia eight months ago. Because of that serum, I can change to any animals I want at will." Garfield said.

Hippolyta stare at Garfield, "I see." Before she turn to her fellow Amazons, "We'll take him back to his parents as I'm sure-"

"I don't have parents." Garfield cut in.

The Amazons turn to the green boy in surprise and shock.

"You don't?!" Diana asked.

"They... they died few weeks after I got my powers, in the boating accident." Garfield sadly said.

One for the Amazons, step follow, "You're an orphan then?"

Garfield nodded as Artemis turn to her sister, "What kind the man thing is that, Alexa?"

"No 'man thing', sister. Orphan means 'a child whose parents are dead'." Alexa said.

Hippolyta stare at Alexa before turn to Garfield, "Were you happy with those people for this 'Circus'?"

"No! I hate them! They're incompetent. They gets dunk everytime. They put me in cage, give me a small glass of water once a day, eat once after show and they give punishment." Garfield said.

"How punishment?" Diana asked with narrow eyes.

"They beat me up, nearly break my bones and they whipped me so much. I pray to the gods or something to give me freedom." Garfield said.

"Those rotten monsters!" Diana said in angry before calm down and stoke Garfield's green hair, "Well, don't worry, Garfield. You're safe with us."

Garfield smile at Diana while Hippolyta did not like where this is coming but says nothing while remove the Lasso.

"The child shows no threat. We'll take him somewhere far away and leave him there." Hippolyta said.

"By himself?!" Diana asked in shock, "But he'll die!"

"Not our problem." Hippolyta said.

Diana pick up Garfield and stand up, "He was abused by those people! He just like you and others!"

"He's still a growing man." Hippolyta said.

"He's a child! He needs us!" Diana said, not realizing what she just said.

"Enough, Diana." Hippolyta said.

"Mother, he can't live by himself. We should rise him, be his family." Diana said.

"I said 'Enough'!" Hippolyta said, nearly yells.

Suddenly, Alexa got between fighting mother and daughter, "Whoa, whoa! It's late. Let's get some good sleep and then we'll talk about poor Garfield in the morning. And seeing he's more comfortable with Diana, I think he should sleep with her in her room."

Hippolyta stoke her chin, "Very well. We'll talk about it in the morning. And I'll have couple of guards stand by the door."

"Fine." Diana said as she carry already asleep, child in her arms to her home.

(And done! What do you think? What's Garfield's fate with the Amazons? Will he have a nice family or will he be alone again? Just wait and see!) 


	2. Chapter 2

Beast Boy of the Themyscira

Chapter 2

The sun rises over the Themyscira and Garfield woke up and then turn into a cat to do the cat stretching for the while, before he morph back into a boy.

"So that's what you meant about 'turning to any animals at will." Diana said as she enter the bedroom, carrying some clothes.

"Yep! Pretty cool, right?" Garfield asked.

Diana smile as she set the clothes, "Yes. Pretty cool... apart from a lack of clothes,"

Garfield look at Amazon Princess before look down to see him naked with the T-Shirt next to him, might have slide off while Garfield changed. Quicky, he grab the shirt and cover himself.

"SORRY! That always happens!" Garfield said.

Diana laughs, "It's fine. I need to help you get change anyway. We will need to work on that problem though." Diana then pick up Garfield and sat him on the bed, "And don't worry, these are man's wear. Yesterday while you pass out, I asked on of my sisters who's a seamstress, to made these for you."

And as you readers guess, it was not easy. Not because seamstress Amazon never made clothes for men before, even small ones, but because like all Amazons, she HATES men. But with Diana's pleasing eyes, the seamstress finally agreed to make one for Garfield.

Anyway, a while later, Garfield wears a Ionic chiton style. A pure white cloth, green belt and sandals.

"There. Now come on, child. Breakfast is almost ready." Diana said.

(Meanwhile)

Hippolyta sat on her chair near the very long dinning table, waiting for her daughter and her... 'guest'. Hippolyta have been thinking so much. She always hate men since the war against Ares; the god of war, and his army. But, this very young green man, Garfield Logan, kind of remain her of herself. They both were abused for different things. Garfield is force to use his shape-changing powers while Hippolyta... well, you'll get the picture.

Even so, Garfield is still a growing man. Even if she wants to help him, she might not do so.

Suddenly, the doors open and Diana and Garfield enter. Diana had Garfield sit between her and Hippolyta, much to her mother's dismay.

They had a quiet breakfast with Garfield eating some fruits and vegetables. Just then, a girl who looks around 8, with long ebony hair, blue eyes, peach skin, and wears blue dress, enter the room.

"Is it true, mother and sister? There's a green boy who been abused, on our island?" A girl asked before notices Garfield.

"...Hi..." Garfield said, nervously wave.

"Forget I ask." A girl said.

"Donna, this is Garfield Logan. Garfield, meet Donna." Diana said.

"Nice to meet you." Garfield said.

Donna narrow her eyes before they widen again and she put a smile, "Like wise."

Just then, Artemis enter the room, "My queen, Diana, we need to have a word with you about... the 'boy'."

(Meanwhile)

Group of Amazons are tied and gagged inside the closet, in their underwear. Putting on their clothes and armors, are the people from the circus that manages to escaped.

"Now, where's that little beast?" Ringmaster asked while wearing a wig.

"You, there!" A Amazon guard said as she arrive.

"Yes, ma'am?" Mean woman asked.

"No standing around. Patrol the Palace!" Amazon Guard said.

"Right away, ma'am!" Mean woman said.

With that, the Circus people wondering around. A few minutes later, they arrive near a door when they hear voices from other side. And one of them is Garfield's!

(Meanwhile)

Donna keep Garfield company while her mother, sister and other Amazons having a talk.

"By the way, what is the anna-zoo?" Garfield asked.

"Ah? ...OH! You mean 'Amazon'? Well, the Amazons are the legendary race of female warriors of the ancient Greeks." Donna said.

"Wow." Garfield said.

Just then, many shadows hover over kids. They look up to see odd looking Amazons.

"May we help you?" Donna asked in confused.

(Meanwhile)

"It's not fair! He has nowhere else to go!" Diana said.

"That boy is what all men are; cruel, wicked and untrustworthy." Artemis said.

"But, sister, poor Garfield is only a little child." Alexa said as she reading.

"Children grow up! We keep him with us and one day when we turn our back, he'll be taking our body!" Artemis said before turn to her queen and other Amazons, "Things like men, use things like women for their amusement!"

"Artemis is right. It's for the best we send him far away or if must, kill him." Hippolyta said.

"I won't allow you to do such things!" Diana said.

Just then, Couple of Amazon guards arrive with group of Amazons in towel.

"Forgive us for interrupt, my queen. But we found these ladies tied up in the closet. They said the people from yesterday attacked them and took their clothes." Amazon guard 1 said.

The Amazons are surprise. But suddenly, Diana's eyes widen in worry, "The child!" Before she runs back to the dinning room.

Diana arrive near the door and bust through, "Garfield, Donna?!"

The room was a huge mess! The table turned over, the chairs are slammed to the walls and one big window smashed open.

"No..." Diana said.

Diana when run out, passing her mother and the Amazons.

"Diana?" Hippolyta asked as she and others run after her.

Diana arrive in the weapon store and grab shield and sword as Hippolyta and others come by.

"Diana, what's going on?" Hippolyta asked.

"Those child-hater monsters has got Garfield and Donna. We need to save them!" Diana said.

"Don't you mean 'her'?" Artemis said.

"No. I mean 'them'. As in both Donna and Garfield. We must hurry or we'll lose them." Donna said.

Amazons look at each other while muttering. But neither of Amazons will move which make Amazon Princess really angry.

"FINE! I'll rescue them myself." Diana said as she made her way out.

Hippolyta place her hand on her daughter's shoulder to stop her, "Diana, I forbid you to save that bo-" Hippolyta got punch on the face by Diana.

The Amazons gasp in surprise!

Diana glare at her mother, "Sometimes mother, I wondering; Who's truly cruel and wicked? Man... or you?"

With that said, Diana rush off.

The Amazons watch Diana leaving before turn to the shocked Queen of Amazon. Hippolyta stare at where her daughter was for the while before an excessively tall female figure, glowing with such blinding radiance it was all but impossible to look directly at her, suddenly appeared before Hippolyta.

"Diana might be right." Goddess said.

Upon seeing the goddess all the women present immediately dove to the ground kneeling before the goddess who had bestowed them with their island sanctuary.

Hippolyta stare at the goddess, "But Hera, You remember what Ares and his army done to us. We were suffered by men before you given us our island."

"Just like the child suffered by those 'circus' people. Believe or not, he's like you and your people. He lost so much. His mother, his father and his own happiness." Hera then stop Hippolyta before Hippolyta could say something, "The child has been prayed a lot since his capture, for freedom and happiness. And Zeus and I have finally answered it."

"But by having here with us, the Amazons who's hated men?" Hippolyta asked.

"No. By having with someones who feel his pain." Hera said.

Hippolyta stare at the goddess while in deep thoughts.

(Meanwhile)

"Hurry up! Push!" Ringmaster said.

His workers are pushing the stolen boat while he keep an eye on his star; Garfield and his new friend; Donna who are both injured from the fight a while ago. They both tied up and gagged. Suddenly, something or someone grab Ringmaster and throw him off, crushing him on his workers.

It was Diana who's after that, cut Garfield and Donna free before glare at her new enemies.

"I won't let you take Garfield or Donna." Diana said.

Ringmaster and his workers got back up, "We'll see about that. Take her!"

As the Circus people and Amazon Princess battle, Donna pull Garfield away from the battle and hid him behind a big rock.

"I'm going to help big sister. You stay here where you be safe." Donna said before she went to help Diana.

Diana already took out two workers. Donna then punch Lion Tamer who's about to whip Diana.

As the battle go on, the mean woman with a branch, charge at Garfield who's not aware about attack from behind. But a sword block that attack, causing mean woman to move back.

It was Hippolyta, "You brought enough misery upon this child."

"Oh, so now you care for the animal." Mean woman said as she foolish charge.

Hippolyta spin to dodge and then stab mean woman through the back, killing her.

"Just now." Hippolyta said.

Soon, other Amazons arrive and take out remaining circus workers. With all the Circus people dead, Garfield, after getting over the sight of deaths, turn to the Amazon Queen.

"Thanks, your highness." Garfield said with a bow.

Hippolyta was surprise before she smile, "You're welcome."

"OK, mother, what's going on?" Diana asked.

"I'll explain on the way back home." Hippolyta said.

(Few moments later)

The Amazons are gathered in the Throne Chamber with Hippolyta sitting on her throne and Garfield standing in front of her. Diana and Donna stand on each side of their mother.

"Now Garfield, with your parents dead and your abusers in the Tartarus..." Hippolyta started.

"The Tar-what-us?" Garfield asked confusedly.

"It's lowest level of the Ancient Greek Underworld." Alexa said.

"It's where people goes when they dead." Persephone said before she notices her queen stare at her and other Amazons, "Sorry, my queen."

"As I was saying, with your parents dead and your abusers in the Tartarus, you have nowhere else to go. So, I'm going to make two choice of offers. One, if you like, we can take you to somewhere you like and find someone who could take care of you..." Hippolyta started.

Diana, Donna and nearly half of the Amazons were worry about that.

"OR, you could stay in Themyscira and become part of our family. It's up to you, child." Hippolyta finished with a small smile.

Garfield and the Amazons are surprise at the second offer.

Then Garfield smile big, "Really?!"

"Only if you promise to always be respectful for the ladies." Hippolyta said.

"YES!" Garfield said in excitement before he calm down, "I mean, yes, my queen. I'll always be respectful of all ladies if I can stay here with Diana and all the kind Anna-zoos."

Donna slap her forehead while Diana quietly giggle.

"Then I, Hippolyta; Queen of the Anna- Amazons, welcome you Garfield Logan, to our family." Hippolyta said.

The Amazons... well, half of them, cheers for their new member of the family.

Then, Alexa step forward, "My queen, I'll be his teacher along with Donna. Even help him with animal knowledge."

Hippolyta nodded for agreement.

Then suddenly, Diana step forward, "Mother, I wish to be mother figure for Garfield."

"Seconded." Garfield muttered.

Hippolyta was about to disagree when Alexa says, "My queen, don't bother. You saw her defending Garfield, unknowingly acting like a mother. She was the first Amazon to saved him, caring about him."

Hippolyta is in deep thought before she nods, "Very well, Diana. He's under your responsibility. ...But don't expect me to call him, 'Grandson'."

"Wouldn't think about." Diana said before she smiley added, "Yet."

Hippolyta turn to glare at her daughter before she turn to the Amazons, "We'll celebrate our newest member tonight." Then Hippolyta turn to Garfield, "For now, come with me, child."

With that, Hippolyta lead Garfield to the tallest tower, with Diana, Donna, Alexa and Artemis follow.

A while later, they reach the top as the thunder clouds form. In the centre of the top, is a small table with clay on it. Hippolyta knee down then starting to forming the clay.

"A big birdy has told me that not only you prayed to the gods for freedom and new family, but you also prayed for any kind of friend." Hippolyta said as her clay is in the form of oval.

"Yeah... But I gived up on that few days ago." Garfield said.

"I see. Well, that will have to change." Hippolyta said as she pull out the folded cloth out of her shirt, and unfold it, showing a bit of wet blood; Garfield's blood, "When you live with Amazons, you're a warrior and warriors never gives up." Hippolyta then tap the blood stain cloth on the oval clay and the clay absorb the blood.

Hippolyta then, lift the oval clay high as she can. Then suddenly, a bolt of lightning zap the clay.

"And done." Hippolyta said.

Hippolyta then knee down in front of Garfield before handing him the oval clay. Garfield hold the clay when suddenly, it starts to move then the cracks appear and growing. Then, breaking through, is a white lizard head with blue eyes. Climbing out of it's now known egg, is a baby white european dragon. The dragon then climb to Garfield's shoulders.

"Her name is Fire Fang. And she's now yours, child." Hippolyta said.

As Garfield smlie and stoke his new friend, Diana smile, knowing this is the start of her and Garfield's new life.

In the Themyscira!

(And done! detail about Fire Fang later on. Now that Garfield is part of Amazon family, what could go wrong? ...I jinxed it, didn't I? Anyway, will he be a proud warrior or hopeless loser? Just wait and see. Till then, See you hero lovers really soon!) 


	3. Chapter 3

Beast Boy of the Themyscira

Chapter 3

Garfield is sleeping on his very soft bed with Fire Fang curl up in her basket, next to Garfield's bed. Just then, Diana enter the room, smiling at her new member of the family before she open the curtains, letting the sunlight in.

Fire Fang is first to wake up and did some stretching like the dog or a cat. Diana head towards Garfield.

"Time to get up, Gar. You got some lessons after breakfast." Diana said.

"...5 more minutes." Garfield mattered.

Diana giggle, "Sorry, son. But an warrior is up as the sun is. Meaning, get up now or you'll miss breakfast."

With that, Diana grab the bed cover and pull it off. Garfield moan and slowly got up, rubbing his eyes.

"Now, hurry up. Breakfast is almost ready." Diana said as she shot out Garfield's clothes.

(A while later)

"And so, Zeus has created people to change the world. But then, years later, one of Zeus' sons; Ares the God of War has corrupted men." Alexa said.

Alexa, Garfield and Donna are in a chamber where Alexa teaches the young ones.

Donna stare hard at Alexa while Gar is getting bored with Fire Fang on his lap, sleeping. Garfield while stroking Fire Fang, look out the window, seeing wonderful forest and beautiful ocean.

"GARFIELD!"

Garfield snap out of it and turn towards Alexa who stand in front of his desk.

"Now that I have your attention..." Alexa started.

Artemis who in the same chamber with her sister and kids and wiping her sword...or is it a giant dagger as she calls it, groaned then mutter, "Pathetic growing man."

Donna manage to hear Artemis and glare at her while Alexa says, "I would like you to name three gods or goddesses."

Donna mouth her new brother about having fun on Artemis with Gar nodded while Alexa turn back towards the board, "You may begin."

"Um... Zero." Gar starts.

Donna then put out a pea shooter from under her desk and bow a dried pea at Artemis' back head.

"What the...?" Artemis whispery asked while rub her head.

Garfield try to hold back the laugh, "Herra."

Donna bow another pea at Artemis' back, causing her to jump, stand up while drop her sword and cloth.

"Who did that?" Artemis asked.

"What was it again?" Garfield muttered in thinking pose while Donna looks innocent.

Artemis then bend down to pick up the cloth and sword.

"Go on, Garfield." Alexa said, still not knowing what's going on.

Donna then bow another pea at Artemis' butt!

"HEY!" Artemis said.

"Hecuses!" Gar said as Donna return to her seat.

Artemis has angry look in her eyes. She grab a blowgun and aim at Donna who stand in front of door and stick her tongue out, daring Artemis to take her best shot, as Alexa says, "Garfield, we have been through this for hours. It's Zeus, Hera and Hercules."

Artemis bow a ball at Donna who jump out of the way as the door open and Diana and Hippolyta enter.

"How's the less-" Diana was cut off by the ball which then hit Hippolyta then back. The ball hit them few times before eventually shoot out.

Calmly, Hippolyta set up her crown before turn towards... "Now Artemis..."

Artemis try to hide the blowgun behind her back, but everyone saw it.

"I know you're a war loving warrior." Hippolyta move in front of the kids with Diana and Alexa, while Donna mimic her mother, "But I will have you know that I don't find your behaviour quite amusing. These children must learn if they going to be a proud warriors."

"B-but my queen, she started it!" Artemis said.

"ARTEMIS!" Hippolyta said as she, Diana, Alexa and the kids point at the door.

"By Hera! I always get in trouble by that girl. If she was not the queen's daughter..." Artemis muttered as she leaves the chamber.

Donna and Garfield quietly laugh but suddenly, Hippolyta turn towards Donna, "And as for you, young lady. Young child is younger than you and there for, he must have his lessons."

"And Garfield, I guess the lessons are boring, but you must go through all of these if you want to be part of our family." Diana said.

Garfield and Donna slowly sat on their seat.

(A while later)

Diana just place a saddle on the horse and stap it on. Garfield is on the straw bales, watching his new mother figure handle the horse.

"All set, Garfield." Diana said.

Garfield head towards Diana who then pick him up and place him on the horse before climb on while Fire Fang leap on the horse. Then the horse race off.

(A while later)

They arrive near cliff, seeing a beautiful view.

"Wow!" Garfield said with eyes of wonder along with Fire Fang's.

"Beautiful view, isn't it?" Diana asked.

Garfield nodded, "Do you always come up here everytime?"

"Once a while when I need to." Diana said.

(A while later)

Garfield, Fire Fang and Donna sat on the steps, watching Diana and Artemis sparring with bo-staffs.

"You know, Artemis. I've believe you'll make a great fighting teacher." Diana said.

"Have you? How sweet." Artemis said in mock.

"Yeah. I've believe you could teach my little warrior how to be a big warrior." Diana said.

Artemis glare at Garfield before she charge at Diana. Artemis and Diana sparring for the while till Diana swing her staff but Artemis jump and land on Diana's bo-staff then hold her own towards Diana's neck.

"What made you think I'll train a man?" Artemis asked.

Suddenly Diana grab Artemis' staff and flip over, sending Artemis to the ground then place her foot on Artemis' chest.

"I now, believe I need to ask spmebody else." Diana said as Garfield and Donna clap their hands.

Artemis glare at Princess of Amazon before turn to Garfield, "And who would want to train 'him'?"

(Few moments later)

"Aim carefully."

Garfield is at the archery field with Persephone, who volunteered to train him. Diana and Donna are siting nearby with Fire Fang on Diana's lap.

Garfield pull the bow string while aiming a toy arrow. Then he release the string, sending the arrow towards the target. It land near the bull-eye.

Gar smiled with Diana and Donna clap their hands.

"Begining luck. Try again." Persephone said with a smile.

With that, Garfield place another toy arrow and pull the string carefully. Then he release it. Another arrow land even closer to bull-eye.

"Not bad, child. You've learn well." Persephone said with a smile.

(Few hours later)

Garfield stands on the boulder near the waterfall. Below at the lake, Diana and Donna are laying on the towels while Fire Fang is laying on the rock.

Garfield then morph into a hawk and fly high before glide down towards the lake. A few feet away from the water, he morph into a baby Hippo and a Hippo style cannonball. The splash wave hits Donna, causing her to get wet.

Donna pouted, "I give a dive 10 but minus 90 for gotten me wet!"

Diana giggled, "That's why I'm a bit far away. That way, he can't get me we-" Diana sudden been pull into the water by a green octopus.

Donna laughs as Diana pop her head out of the water and look around.

"Garfield, don't you think I'm a bit too old for these games?" Diana asked.

The only answer she gets is a green fish jump out of the water and spilt water at Diana's face before morph back into a smiling child.

"Why you." Diana said before made a splash at Gar who splash back.

Donna and Fire Fang watch the mother and son for the while before turn to each other.

"Well, if you can't beat them, join them!" Donna said before she run in the lake.

Fire Fang follow right behind.

As the family play in the water together, from the distance, Hippolyta watches them. She unknownly, put a very small smile on her face.

(Night time)

Diana just place sleepy green child on his bed and place the cover on him before Fire Fang hop on the bed and curl up.

"Good night, Gar." Diana said.

"Good night... mother." Garfield said before went asleep.

Diana was surprise but then she smile with a small tear. Diana then blow out the candle and leaves the room.

(And done! Hope you guys like it. On the next chapter, Gar become teenager and Diana as Wonder Woman and Donna as Wonder Girl, goes to protect Earth. What will happen? Will Gar go out and be an warrior like his mother figure? Just wait and see.

Now then, some of you readers asked that if Beast Boy have Harem. I haven't thought of that. I'll think about it later) 


End file.
